


Kiss me all better

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Shameless, Sick Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Mickey is feeling a little sick and Ian notices he's not acting like himself.He takes care of him like every boyfriend should.Or in other words, prepare to be overflown with crazy amounts of fluff!





	Kiss me all better

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy fluff, because this is what this one shot is all about !  
> Nothing like a Mickey letting his guard down and a Ian being protective. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

It was a cosy Friday night of October. Both boys were settled on the couch of their brand new apartment, legs tangled together as they happily snacked on popcorn and cold beer. They had given up on unpacking their boxes, resting in front of a cheesy movie Ian had begged to rent from the store instead. Mickey hadn't complained about Ian's sudden wave of laziness, since he had felt pretty sick the entire day. He had woken up with a sore throat and a stuffy nose, making him more silent that he usually was. He was having trouble concentrating on the screen in front of him, drifting in and out of consciousness, head falling against the redhead's shoulder as he let out a small breath of desperation. 

''You're sleepy?'' Ian asked with a smile plastered onto his lips, gently running his fingers through his boyfriends dark messy hair.  

''Mhm...'' The older boy mumbled, nodding against the crook of Ian's neck, not having the strength to form a proper sentence.

''But it's only eight.'' Ian chuckled, pressing a light kiss on Mickey's forehead just before gently pressing his palm against it. ''You're cold aren't you?'' He frowned, feeling a few drops of sweat against his fingers.

''It's fucking freezing in here. Did they cut off the thermostat or something?'' He weakly asked, keeping his eyes shut as he spoke, trying to keep his skull from exploding.

Ian simply shook his head, knowing the temperature in the room was just fine. He stroked Mickey's cheek with his thumb as he looked at him sadly.

''No baby..I think you have a fever. You're forehead is burning up.''

Mickey left out a sigh, hoping he could of have hidden his sickness a little longer than twenty four hours.

''I've been feeling a little out of it today, that's all.''

''And you're just telling me this now?!''

Ian rolled his eyes, trying to wonder why his boyfriend always needed to act like a tough guy in front of him. He gently moved Mickey's head away from his shoulder, letting it fall onto the arm of the couch. He got up from his seat, whispering something the pale boy couldn't quite figure out. He stormed up the stairs, grabbing a few things from their bedroom. Ian came back down a few minutes later with a big puffy blanket, a pillow and his EMT kit, wrapping Mickey's entire body with the duvet, praying it would be enough to keep him warm. He finally took out a thermometer, sitting by the older boys side with a comforting smile.

''Sadly enough for you, this is not the one that goes in your ass.'' Ian chuckled, flipping it around and taking off the little protective plastic that was keeping the tool clean.

''Ian...I don't need to get my temperature taken. I'm not five years old for fuck sakes.'' He rolled his eyes, staying into the blankets like a sad and moody burrito.

''Oh please Mick, you know if your fever is above...''

''103 you need to go to the hospital.'' He finished his sentence sarcastically, haven heard Ian say those exact same words a dozen times before.

''Fucking hell Mickey, please don't be a fuss. I'm just trying to take care of you.''

The feverish boy rolled his eyes, getting his arms out of the duvet as he tried sitting up straight. He opened his mouth widely, waiting for Ian to push the stick into his mouth.

''Thank you.'' Ian whispered, slipping the thermometer under his tongue and pressing on the button that would make the calculation start.

The redhead intertwined their fingers as they waited, giving Mickey's shaky hand a tight squeeze. Time seemed in slow-motion, heart almost stopping when he heard the instrument beep. He nervously looked up at the numbers, leaving out a breath of relief as he saw the result.

''101 Mick. That's still pretty high, were going to need to drop it down. A cold bath with ice works best.''

''Oh hell no smartass!'' Mickey exclaimed, eyes growing as wide as bullets.

Ian bursted out in laughter, taking out a small bottle of ibuprofen from his bag and handing him two caplets.

''Calm down, I was kidding!'' He smiled, waiting for his boyfriend to swallow the pills before settling back with him onto the couch.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's shoulders, pulling him onto his torso and letting his head rest against his chest. He pulled the blanket on top of the both of them, lips pressed to his head.

''Now you're going to stop being a badass and you're going to relax. Am I making myself clear?''

''Yes doctor Gallagher.'' He finally smiled, letting his entire body relax against his lovers touch.

Ian's heart filled with joy at those words, rubbing his back softly as he looked at his pink cheeks. Mickey's skin had always been pale, but tonight, he was beating records. In fact, his intense level of paleness was giving him a strange tint of green. Ian knew it was normal though, deciding to focus on the idea of making his man feel better. His fingers stroked his forehead gently as his other arm stayed wrapped securely around his waist. Mickey was wicking around uncomfortably.

''My head. Fuck Ian...It hurts like a bitch.'' Mickey's face crunched up at the pain, deciding to completely let his guard down. As weird as it might of have sounded, he enjoyed the idea of being babied at that point.

Ian frowned, knowing Mickey wouldn't simply complain for a little bit of pain. For fuck sakes, he had been shot twice and hadn't even cried.

''I know...'' He sighed, rubbing his nose nervously and covering the top of his head with loads of tiny kisses.

''Mhm...My dick hurts too.'' He insisted, looking up at Ian with a small smile appearing onto his lips.

''Yeah, nice try tough guy, but I'm not kissing it.'' He giggled, reassured by the fact that his boyfriend still had the energy in him to make a few jokes. ''How about we go lay down in bed?''

''I'd like that.'' He nodded as he tried getting up from the couch,  stubborn to get on his feet by himself.

Ian knew it was useless for him to suggest carrying him, because Mickey had way too much pride to be treated like a prince for five seconds. Instead, he gave him support, helping him make his way up the stairs. His whole body was shaking, legs acting like jelly and arms weak and heavy.

''I knew we should of have chosen a god damn one level apartment.'' He shrugged as he finally reached the second floor, body resting against Ian's side as he walked the last few steps to their room.

Mickey collapsed onto their bed face first, no longer having the strength to move. Ian walked by his side, refusing for him to go to sleep while being completely dressed in his tight clothes. He helped him wiggle out of his jeans, making them drop to the floor. With the help of his strong biceps, he rolled Mickey onto his back, pulling his tee above his head and leaving him only in his boxers. The weak boy didn't even protest, letting Ian do whatever the hell he wanted.

''Ian...'' Mickey moaned, tapping the empty space by his side.

''I'm coming Mick.'' He promised, getting out of his own clothes before slipping under the cold duvet. He spooned Mickey tightly, letting his warm stomach curl up against his boyfriends shoulder blades.

''I...Love you.'' Mickey whispered before passing out of exhaustion, unable to stay awake a second longer.

As the older boy doozed off, Ian simply pressed his nose against the back of his boyfriends neck, unable to fall asleep without Mickey's sent.

''Sweet dreams baby.''

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Don't be shy to leave comments bellow, I love reading you guys, it always makes me smile.  
> You can also leave prompts in the comment sections, It will be my pleasure to write it down for you !  
> Have a good one :) xx


End file.
